


Names

by Varil_Lara



Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Or rather; not really that serious, kinda funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varil_Lara/pseuds/Varil_Lara
Summary: Mama hunts the new abomination on her own.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I had the stupid idea of "what if the abominations were the monsters from Monster Factory?", and so I picked my favourite monster and went for it.

The new abomination came like nothing she’d ever seen before. Most appeared with an ‘animal’ attack, or an accident, or even someone seeing something strange. This one came in with fire, and terror, and death. A helicopter crash into the forest, a fire that lasted for days, and an explosion that cleared out over a square mile of the Monongahela. 

At any other time, she would have considered it an unfortunate tragedy, but the timing told her it was so much more. There was no other reason for things like that to happen at this time, other than an abomination, and whatever this one was, it was powerful. More powerful than anything she’d seen in her time as the Pine Guard, which only furthered her theory that they were getting stronger, as if signalling the approach of something big. 

And she had no doubt that something big was coming. She’d seen the way Duck looked, as if always vaguely aware of something looming over them, something only he could sense. It didn’t matter if he was the only one who could sense it, his face told her everything, and that was enough to put her on edge. Regardless, whatever ‘it’ was would have to wait, dealing with the newest abomination was the more important task at hand- far more important than worrying about the future. 

She had waited a few days before venturing into the forest, spending the night before with the other members of the Pine Guard; so much bigger now than herself and Barclay. Despite the damage caused by the abomination, she’d kept the mood as light as possible, lighter than she usually let it be. Her out of character joking was met with strange looks at first from all except Aubrey, who laughed and clapped and joked back. God, she wished the best for her. For Duck as well, and Ned. For Barclay, and for Thacker- who had growled at her when she went to see him that evening, after sending the others away to rest. She didn’t tell them that she was going. 

In the morning, she’d simply slipped out the front door and made her way to the forest on foot. After the events of the past few days, the forest was being watched closely, wreckage being cleared, and the sight being investigated. To go by car would mean to draw unwanted attention to herself, and with an abomination this powerful, she couldn’t risk any more hold-ups. The forest was big enough for her to find a spot to sneak in through, and big enough for a monster to hide in for longer than she had to find it. 

It was cold, even for the early morning, and she wrapped her duster tightly around herself. The distinct feeling that there was no turning back crept into her, causing her to shiver more than the frosted air. Her mind drifted to Thacker, what she’d been through to find him, what he’d been through to survive as long as he had. Whatever this abomination was, she told herself, couldn’t be worse than anything she’d already beaten. She could’ve sworn she heard someone laugh at the thought. 

Part of her wondered why she hadn’t brought the other members of the Pine Guard with her. Barclay was as experienced as she was, and whilst the others were new, they were already capable of so much. Aubrey, who had magic unlike anything she’d ever seen before. Ned, cunning beyond what he let on and far braver than he thought himself to be. And Duck, who was indescribable, with his talking sword and ability to survive against all odds. But even as she thought it, the answer dawned on her; she wasn’t coming back. This was an expedition that ended with her dead, no matter what happened. The realisation dawned on her as if someone had whispered it in her ear. 

She whipped around to face…nothing. Shaking it off, she continued through the forest, certain that she was close to the gate. 

The sun had risen to a point that told her it was now six in the morning; half an hour away from when Barclay would wake up to start preparing breakfast, a whole hour until he realised she was missing. She pushed forward, hoping it would be enough time to at least find the abomination. 

A clearing lay not far from where she currently was, close to the gate, the perfect place to stop quickly and decide on her next move. Freeing the path in front of her from branches with her hands, she made her way into the clearing, only to be met with an unfamiliar figure. She recoiled, hand flying to her holster before he realised it was just a woman. 

Oddly dressed and facing away from her, but a woman none the less. 

The black of her hair peeked out from behind the tall feathers that covered the hood of her dress, both seemingly static despite the gentle breeze moving through the clearing. The end of the woman’s skirt was tattered and the backs of her legs covered in small marks, the origin of which were hard to discern. Her arms were pulled in front of her, as if she was holding something close, and a flash of silver could be barely seen in the morning light.

“Excuse me miss, it’s dangerous to be out here to be out here…” 

The words died in her throat as she took a better look at the woman. A sense of dread ran through her and her hand went back to the holster, every inch of her wanting to turn and run. The woman finally seemed to notice her as she turned around, revealing the double-headed axe pressed tightly to her chest. 

“Mama,” 

Her voice was filled with a deadly mirth so compelling that Mama didn’t even realise she’d addressed her. Her face was marred, and though her eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, it was clear that she was staring directly at Mama. The corners of the woman’s lips pulled up into something that wasn’t quite a smile, and she stepped back instinctively, repulsed yet awed. 

“Mama,” the woman repeated, rolling the word around in her mouth as if preparing to swallow it. 

This time she understood that she’d been addressed, and something akin to terror seeped in, chilling her to the bones. This woman knew her name, somehow.

The woman moved suddenly, and Mama drew her shotgun almost as fast, levelling it with the woman’s head. She watched intently, finger twitching against the trigger as the woman passed her axe over to a single hand, twirling it upside down with practised grace and letting the head rest against the floor. The hand that was now free raised into the air, a finger pointing up towards the sky.

“They are the ones who give me right to this world. They are the ones who tell me your name too. I-” 

Mama fired a shot, the bullet hitting the woman between the eyes, knocking the sunglasses from her face. But that was all. The woman still stood, unphased by the bullet that had just ripped through her head. Mama’s eyes seemed to move away of their own accord and when she forced them back there was no wound to even suggest that she’d been hit. 

The woman’s pale blue eyes were filled with amusement. She lowered slowly her arm and she pressed a hand to her chest. 

“I,” she continued, “have many names, but Pam is what you will call me,”

She paused, a thought apparently striking her. Her smiled widened. 

“This is a name that I share only with very few; my husbands, my sons, them. You are one of few now, feel honoured by this in final moments,”

Mama tried to fire another shot, only to find that the gun in her hands was gone. The woman- Pam- laughed as she stared down at the empty space in horror and confusion. 

“I do this,” 

Pam snapped her fingers. 

The world disappeared beneath Mama’s feet and the forest melted away into sharp lines over a glaring white sky, growing smaller as she fell. Her vision blurred and filled with red, and she was vaguely aware of an intense heat rippling against her skin. Pam’s laughter filled her ears. 

Then, there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Pam is honestly the best.


End file.
